Unrequited
by shyheiress
Summary: When dreams come to an end and you need to wake up and move on..


I was walking down the streets of Konoha. I just came from visiting Kurenai-sensei and helping her get the new baby's room ready. The girls were on various missions with their respective teams, as well as Shino-kun, who went on a mission with his father to collect bugs.

I decided I should probably go to the training grounds when I heard someone call my name:

"Hinata!" I turned around to find my friends and teamates, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, his ninken and best friend.

"Good morning, Kiba-kun. Good morning Akamaru-kun"

"Hey Hinata! We're pretty bored as we are the only two of Konoha 12 that have nothing to do. Why don't you take a walk with Akamaru and me?"

"Uhh..Sure Kiba-kun."

As we went walking, Kiba-kun took out a bag of what seemed like candies and started sharing them with Akamaru-kun. I guess I stared as they ate them because Kiba-kun said:

"Oi Hinata! Sorry I didn't ask you. Do you want some?"

"What are those Kiba-kun?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you haven´t tasted them! Seriously? Didn't you have a childhood?" I saddened as I remembered my childhood, and Kiba-kun must have noticed because he continued: "They are soft candies covered in chocolate. They taste of strawberry, vanilla and mint. Hana nee-chan and I used to make bets with them when we were little."

"Bets, Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah, for example. Take one Hinata." I did as I was told and he continued, "If your candy is mint, you will… mmm… make lunch for me one month. But if you don't get it green I will do something that you want. Think about it, I could do anything you really want to do, but you're not brave enough to."

I immediatly blushed. I knew something he could do for me. It has been almost a year since I confessed my feelings to my beloved Naruto-kun, and still I hadn't received an answer from him. I really wanted to ask him, but I thought he would feel I was being insistent. However, if I bet with Kiba-kun and I won, maybe he could ask him. After all, I had a 66.66% chance of winning. And if I lost, it wasn't a really bad punishment, as I love to cook.

"I'll do it. Kiba-kun. I accept your bet."

"Great! And what would I pay? Let me guess. By the color of your face, I can tell it has something to do with the knucklehead." My blush increased, if that was even possible. "Ha! I knew it! So tell me Hinata, exactly what do you want me to do?"

"Uh…um w-well." Even if confessing made me a little more brave, and even if I was talking to Kiba-kun, my best friend since I was 12; I began stuttering, just like I used to do. "D-do you remember t-that I-I told y-you about t-the time I told Na-Naruto-kun the.. the truth?"

"Do you mean when you almost died trying to protect him from that Akatsuki freak? Yup, I remember. So?"

"W-well, almost a-a year has p-passed a-and I still don't know i-if he li-likes me back. S-so I want you t-to ask him and h-help me get him."

Kiba-kun looked at me and said: "You know, that's a lot for just one month of food."

"If I lose, I'll cook for the rest of the year." I bargained. I don't know what got into me. I guess it was the fact that I really wanted to know the truth after all this time.

"The rest of the year? Oh yeah, Hinata. You got a deal."

When he said that, I took a bite and we both looked at it. It was…

Yellow. Vanilla. I sighed in relief as Kiba-kun said:

"Ohh… I really wanted to get to eat your food daily."

"Do not worry, Kiba-kun. I can still prepare you lunch once in a while. As long as you promise to do your part."

Kiba-kun, who probably was imagining the food, yelled: "Promise!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Days passed and I soon had a lot of things to do. Training with otou-sama and with my team kept me busy most of the week and soon I forgot about the bet.

The girls returned from their missions, so we decided to gather up in a coffee shop in order to catch up.

"So I was there, taking control of the mission when Shika-kun got in my way and totally ruined my attack."

"Was it how it really happened pig? I bet Shikamaru had to save your ass, not that he would mind."

"Did not Forehead! And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well Ino-pig, it means that.."

"Hey girls!" Kiba-kun arrived just in time to stop the fight.

"Hi Kiba!" we all said.

"Uh… Hinata I need to talk with you. Is it ok if I say it in front of them?"

"Sure Kiba-kun." They are my best friends, I think they can hear it. And of course they're going to interrogate me as soon as Kiba-kun leaves.

"Oh… Ok… Well remember the bet we made? The one I lost? Well, I talked to Naruto and he is not interested in you that thought you were over him and you just wanted to be his friend. He said he really liked you, but only as a friend. I'm really sorry Hinata." Then he hugged me and said "I'll be here if you need me." Small tears started forming in my eyes but I refused to cry, at least not in front of Kiba-kun and the girls. I don't want to worry them.

Kiba-kun said he had things to do and I stayed with the girls. At first they looked at me with worried looks, but I assured I was fine, so soon they started talking about other things. I guessed they noticed my fake confident smile and the fact that I didn't want to talk about it.

"You heard me right Hinata. Yes, you have been training, and you are a better fighter, but that doesn't mean you are good. You used to have something I don't have, Passion. You worked hard because you had the motivation. That was something I admired in you, and in Lee… And also in Naruto."

I flinched when I heard that name.

"I know you are pushing yourself because of him. But over-training is not the right way to block your feelings. If I have learned something is that when you feel like your world is crashing down, that's when you need your friends and family the most. Ten-chan has told me she hasn't seen you or even heard from you in months. She, along with Yamanaka and Haruno are very worried about you. Not to mention Aburame and that mutt. They haven't left me alone since you started isolating yourself. If you want to continue with your hard work, I will help you train Hinata-sama. But don't do it because your love was unrequitted. And don't do it because you want to show Naruto that you're worth of loving. Do it because you want to prove it to yourself. And keep your friends closer, they are the light you need in rainy days."

At that moment I had a tear in my eye. Each word Neji-kun said was right. I didn't want to see anyone because I was afraid of finding him on the streets. But what hurt me the most is that I made my friends worried, they don't deserve it. I needed…no, I wanted to see them. If there's a way of healing my heart, I know they'll help me.

"Arigatou Neji-kun."

As I was leaving the dojo, Neji-kun told me: "Another thing Hinata-sama: don't forget to always smile. You don't know who's gonna need to see a smile today."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
